Something Unexpected
by ang.pie
Summary: summary inside. read/review please! rated for slight sexual content.
1. Description Chapter

Well you guys, I'm ang

Well you guys, I'm ang.pie and I've decided to come write for Teen Titans. This is just a description chapter, so you'll have to cope. I think ya'll enjoy it though. Hopefully that is.

Summary: Richard Grayson is your run of the mill popular guy. He's handsome, he plays football and practically every other sport, and he's rich. All the girls want him and all the guys want to be him and strive to be liked by him. One day, he stumbles upon Rachel Roth, an outsider at his high school, Jump City High. Him and his friends make a bet saying that within 60 days, he will have sex with her. He befriends her, and finds that Rachel isn't the kind of girl he thought she was. What will come of the two?

Richard Grayson: Age 18. He has jet-black hair with startling blue eyes. Ripped. 6'1". Senior at Jump City High. Doesn't have a job and is not intending on getting one. Lives with parents and little brother, Robert.

Rachel Roth: Age 17. Long black hair, about down to her mid-back. Very pale. Slender, curvy body. 5' 6". Senior at Jump City High. Currently has three jobs. Lives with her father and grandmother, her mother died in a tragic accident. Plays the violin, piano, cello, guitar (electric and acoustic), drums, bass, double bass, viola, flute, harp and harpsichord. Very musically talented. Dances and sings. Sounds like Vanessa Carlton.

Victor Stone: Age 18. African American and pretty humungous muscle wise. 6'5". Senior at Jump City High. Best friends with Richard. The nicest of his friends, he watches out for people regardless of the popularity hierarchy. Popular. Lives with both parents.

Garfield Logan: Age 17. Curly blond hair with wide, childlike green eyes. Very slender. 6'0". The joker of the group. Senior at Jump City High. Can be a little annoying. Hits on girls all the time, to no avail. Popular. Lives with mom and step dad and 4 younger siblings.

Kori Anders: Age 18. Long red hair with very tanned skin. Tall and slender, with the necessary curves. Senior at Jump City High. Happy and bubbly round certain people, but then she turns ugly. In love with Richard. Cheerleader. Lives with both parents and older sister.

Sophie James: Age 17. Short brown hair and a little bit on the chubby side. Raven's best and only friend. Doesn't like popular people. At all. Poet. Senior at Jump City High. Very artistic. Suspects ulterior motives from Richard from the start.

Well, that's all the main characters. I'm really excited about this story! (: I can't wait. And you know, I'm not one of those girls that hate on the popular kids and stuff and detest the color pink I'm cool. I actually am a popular kid, so yeah. Not one sided. I'm going to be doing stereotypes, so it'll be fun. I'm open to now things. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my wonderfully creative story. And by the way, this story has nothing to do with the Teen Titans. The only thing resembling it is the names. But, I'll do a disclaimer anyway.

I DON"T OWN THE TEEN TITANS AND I NEVER WILL.

(: Like I said, enjoy.

read/review. Peace.

Ang.pie(:


	2. Chapter 1

Hello guys

Hello guys! This is chapter 1! Enjoy!

Richard Grayson, or Dick as his friends call him, arrived at Jump City High School in his brand new Mercedes Bens SLR McLaren. He stayed in the car for a moment, just to preserve the feeling of driving it. It wasn't his birthday or anything, but something much greater in his eyes. The Jump City High football team, which he is the captain of, won the state championship. You see, Richard is a humongous sport junkie. He plays as much sports as he can at his school, football in the fall, basketball in the winter, and track in the spring. In the summer, he practices martial arts to keep him in top physical form for the upcoming year.

Richard got out of the car, grabbed his book bag, and locked the car. He started towards the school and as he did so, underclassman girls stared him as he went by, wishing that he would just look at him. He didn't, of course, but they just hoped. That's how it always was with Richard. He is the most popular guy in school, not to mention very handsome, and is very rich. His family owned Wayne Industries, the biggest company in the business-wide area. Most of those girls just wanted to be with him because of that fact. That's why he didn't look at them. He couldn't distinguish between the real owns and the fake ones. So he just didn't bother.

As he entered the building, he groaned at the size of the student body. 'When will people start dropping out? It's too damn crowded in this school.' He thought as he made his way to the usual spot he and his friends gathered at before the bell rang, signaling that school was about to begin.

"Yo, Dick! How's it going man?" Victor Stone yelled to his best friend.

"Hey Vic, it's going pretty good. I got my car today! What's up with you?" Richard exclaimed.

"Are you for real? Is it in the parking lot? Let's check it out!" Victor said. They headed outside to where Richard's car was located. "Damn! This ride is sweet? Isn't this the new MB? Dude, you do know I hate you right?"

"Yes. I'm aware." He said with a smirk.

"I'm just itching to take a look under that hood! I'm coming over after school!" Victor exclaimed. He is a huge car fan. He can take apart a car and put it back together without using any books or manuals.

"You can look, but don't touch. I mean it. You know how mad Dad got last time."

"Yeah yeah, I know."

"Hey guys! What's up?" Another guy, Garfield Logan said walking up. He took one look at the car and got very excited.

"Dude, is this your new car?! Sweet!" Garfield said.

"Yeah Gar. You want to come over after school to check it out. But, you can't be within 10 feet of it. And don't you even think of driving it. You know what happened last time." Richard warned.

Garfield was hardly listening to what he was saying. He was looking at the car intensely. "You worry too much Dick. Seriously, back then I was only driving for like a week."

"Try a year. And I have reason to worry."

"Shut up."

Another person came up to the group and said, "Hello Dick! Isn't today beautiful?!" Kori Anders exclaimed. She was the most popular girl at Jump City High School and every guy wanted her. She only had eyes for one guy though, Richard. And she would do anything to keep other girls away and keep her in his line of sight. "How are you today?"

"I'm great Kori. How are you?" he asked as she hugged him tightly and he returned the hug.

"I'm great now." She said with a smirk. "But I have a question. I wanted to know something. Will you go to this restaurant with me? I heard about it from some friends. You don't have anything to do tonight do you?"

"Well, the guys were going to come over today and chill…hey! I have an idea. We can all go! Hey guys, do you guys feel like going out to a new place tonight?"

"Um..Dick…I meant…" Kori started to say, but the boy's chatter drowned her out.

"Well then, it's settled. Lets go around 7-ish. Is that okay with you?" Richard asked.

"Yes, that's fine Dick." Kori said.

"Alrighty. Hey, what's that smell?"

As he said that, an old 1968 Ford Ranger f100 came into the parking lot, giving off horrible fumes. In the driver's seat was Rachel Roth, the resident "freak" of Jump City High. She parked next to Richard's new car and cut the engine off. When she and the passenger, Sophie James, got out, they dreaded parking where they did. They grabbed their book bags and slammed the doors.

They walked past the group of popular kids with their heads hung down and thought that they would get past until Kori talked.

"You know you can't park here. If you don't know, which I know you do, this is the popular kids' spot. So I think you should move so you don't have to risk social inhalation. Oh wait, you're already a freak, so that's already done." She said coldly.

"Personally, I really don't care where I park. It's a hunk of concrete with lines paints on it. What does it matter?" Rachel said.

"It matters because of the hierarchy of the school. I didn't make it up, I just abide by it." She said.

"It's too early in the morning to kick your ass bitch. Just let us park here and let us be on our way." Sophie said.

"I'd love to see you try freak." Kori said.

Rachel just ignored her and said, "let's just go." They glared at the group as they moved the truck to a different stop.

"Kori, was that completely necessary?" Victor said.

"Yes, it was necessary. They need to know their place. And that's the way to do it." She said shrugging it off. When she finished speaking, the bell rang in three long rings.

"Time for class. Kill me now." Garfield said.

"Same goes for me. Hopefully it'll go by fast." Richard said. They all went inside and went to their lockers. At Richard's locker, he got his Calculus book and put it in his book bag. He closed he locker and turned around and bumped into something. That something was Rachel Roth. In the collision, she dropped all the books that she held in her hands.

"Shit." She said under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He said as she bent down to pick them up. "Here let me help you with that."

"No, I fine. You don't have to."

"No, I insist."

"Seriously, it's cool."

"Just let me-"

"I said I don't need your help." Rachel said loudly.

Richard just stared at her as she picked up her books and got up. She started to walk away until she heard him say, "No wonder why everyone says she's a freak." She pretended not to hear him and walked off.

School went by slowly as usual and when it ended, everyone scurried to their respective cars or modes of transportation and went home. Richard, Victor, and Garfield all pilled into their cars and drove over to Richard's house. When they arrived, they went inside and immediately raided the kitchen for food. They got what snacks they wanted and went out to the garage, where Richard's new car was waiting for them. They turn on the radio when they got inside.

Victor opened the truck and was stricken speechless. The bolts and car stuff were beautiful to him. "Your car is my fantasy. When your tired of it, I call dibs!" Victor said.

"Alright, hey! This song is the best! Turn it up Gar!" Richard said. Garfield turned up the radio to hear Hustlin' by Rick Ross.

"Dick, this song is sooooo old!" Garfield exclaimed.

"But, it's so true." He said as they all laughed and listened to the song.

_Everyday I'm hustlin', hustlin'  
Hustle, hustlin' hustlin'  
Hustle, hustlin' hustlin'  
Hustle, hustlin' hustlin'_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm, everyday I'm  
Everyday I'm hustlin'_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin' Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm, everyday I'm  
Everyday I'm hustlin' Who you suckers think you trippin' with? Yes, I'm the boss  
Seven forty-five, white on white, that's Rick Ross  
I cut 'em wide, I cut 'em long, I cut 'em fat  
I keep 'em comin' back, we keep 'em comin' back_

_I'm in the distribution, I'm like Atlantic  
I got them pretty thangs flyin' 'cross the Atlantic  
I know Pablo, Noriega, the real Noriega  
He owe me a hundred favors_

_I ain't petty, playa, we buy the whole thang  
See most of my homies hustle, they still do they thang  
My roof back, my money rides  
I'm on the pedal, show you what I'm runnin' like  
When they snatch black, I cry for a hundred nights  
He got a hundred bodies, servin' a hundred lifes_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm, everyday I'm_

_We never steal cars but we deal hard  
Whip it real hard, whip it, whip it real hard  
I caught a charge, I caught a charge  
Whip it real hard, whip it, whip it real hard_

_Ain't 'bout no funny stuff, still flippin' them chickens  
I'm on my money stuff, still whippin' them Benzs  
Major league, who catchin' because I'm pitchin'  
Jose Canseco just snitchin' because he's finish_

_I feed 'em steroids to strengthen up all my chickens  
They're flyin' over Pacifics to be specific  
Triple C's, you know it's back, we holdin' sacks  
So n, go on rat, run and tell 'em that  
Mo' cars, mo' hoes, mo' clothes, mo blows_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm, everyday I'm_

_It's time to spend my thrills, custom spinnin' wheels  
I ain't drove in a week, them spinnin' still  
Talk about me because these suckers scared to talk about me  
Killers talkin' 'bout me, it ain't no talk about me_

_It ain't no walkin' 'round me  
See all these killers 'round me  
Lot of drug dealin' 'round me  
Goin' down in Dade County_

_Don't tote no 22's, Magnum cost me twenty two  
Sat it on them 22's, birds go for twenty two  
Lil' mama super thick, she say she 22  
She seen them 22's, we in room 222_

_I touch work like I'm convertible Burt  
I got distribution, so I'm convertin' the work  
In the M I A yo, them rich off yayo  
Steady slangin' yayo, my Chevy bangin', hey yo_

_Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'_

Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm hustlin'  
Everyday I'm, every day I'm hustlin'

"Yup, exactly like you." Victor said. They had another laugh.

Rachel and Sophie were washing dishes at their job, The Good Note. They are preparing for dinner tonight. So someone had to wash the dishes, so they were stuck.

"This sucks. These people who eat here are gross." Sophie said, disgusted.

"I agree, and I think that they make it a lot harder for us to clean their dishes in spite of us." Rachel said.

"At least we get paid for doing bus boy jobs."

"You're right there." Rachel said as the CD went to a different track. This one was 4ever by The Veronicas.

"I love this song!" they said in unison. They began to sing along.

_Here we are so what you gonna do  
Do I gotta spell it out for you  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care_

_Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let em' say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't even care_

Rachel stopped washing the dishes and started singing louder using a spoon as a microphone, Sophie doing the same.__

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah Yeah, With you, Yeah Yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care_

_Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
'cause tonight I just don't even care_

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah Yeah, With you, yeah yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

_Lets pretend your mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more  
So tell me what your waiting for_

_Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah yeah, With you, yeah yeah_

_Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever  
Come on baby we aint gonna live forever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
With you  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last forever_

"Ladies! I don't pay you to sing, I pay you to work! Now get it done! And Rachel, happy one-year anniversary for working here. " Their manager yelled, snapping them back in to reality.

"Thanks John. I really appreciate it." Rachel said.

"No problem. Now get back to work." John said as the girls chuckled under their breath.

"Guys, lets go! I'm so hungry." Kori said as they walked to the restaurant from the car. The boys were goofing off, so it was taking them a very long time to get there.

"Where are we even going?" Garfield asked.

"This placed called The Good Note. It's supposed to be really good." Kori said.

They got to the restaurant and got a seat. Rachel came out of the kitchen, preparing to serve her new table in her section. She paled when she saw who it was. It was none other than the popular kids from school. She groaned and reluctantly made her way to their table.

"Hello and welcome to The Good Note. I'm Rachel and I'll be your waitress for the evening." She said.

"Oh look who it is guys, it's that freak from school that parked in the wrong spot!" Kori said.

"What will you guys have to drink?" Rachel said. They ordered their drinks and their meals without any other event. She brought everything out to them and asked is they needed anything else.

"Yeah, I need something, your number. You're pretty cute." Garfield said.

Rachel blushed and said, "Umm. Sorry I can't, but thanks." She said as she walked away.

"Of course she can't Gar. She's a lesbian with that fat girl remember?" Kori laughed.

"Kori…" Richard warned.

"I was only kidding Dick! Calm down." Kori said. They ate their food and paid the check. They sat around and talked until the manager came on the microphone on the stage in the front of the restaurant.

"Hey everyone! I hope ya'll are having a good time! Anyway, today is the 1-year anniversary of Rachel Roth's working at The Good Note. Lets give her a round of applause!" everyone clapped. "Well, as a treat, she's going to come up and sing a song for us! Lets give it up for Rachel!" He stepped off the stage and let her get on.

She tuned her guitar and said into the microphone, "I hope you guys like it. It's Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt." She started playing the first cords.

"This should be good." Richard said sarcastically.

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

Chorus  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

Chorus  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time

Chorus x2  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in

She finished the song and everyone applauded for her greatly. Even the gang of popular kids.

"Wow. That was amazing." Richard said.

Kori looked at him angrily and then at her, because she noticed that she looked at their table the whole time she was singing. "Hey guys, lets get out of here. This place isn't cool at all." They got up and left the restaurant and went home. Rachel just stared at the door and brushed it off.

WOOOHOO! First chapter is ovvvver! As you can tell this is a songfic. (: hope you guys don't mind. Well, you know I'm tired. So I'm out. Here's the disclaimer.

I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, HUSTLIN' BY RICK ROSS, 4EVER BY THE VERONICAS, OR OUTSIDE LOOKING IN BY JORDAN PRIUTT.

There you go.

read/review.

Love, ang.pie (:


	3. Chapter 2

here with another installment of Something Unexpected after like 2 years. Ahahaha. Well I hope that you enjoy it. :P

The day after the dinner at The Good Note, Richard woke up at him usual time, 5 A.M , to work out. He went into his family's personal gym and began to stretch. '_First my biceps, then my triceps. I can't forget my legs.' _ When Richard worked out, or did anything for that matter, he thought everything out meticulously. He thought of every detail to ensure that he would accomplish whatever he was doing to the fullest extent, even the simplest of tasks, like brushing his teeth. He had been taught to do that since a very young age by his parents, John and Martha Grayson. John and Martha were both business executives and also co-owners of the largest business in the state. Richard had to learn how to be poised and how to achieve everything he attempted at, to keep up with his parent's incredibly high standards.

As Richard has working out his triceps, he thought of the overwhelming pressure his parents had put on him since he was old enough to speak clearly. '_That's enough Richard! Now is not the time to go into "I hate Mom and Dad" tangent. Grow up.' _He thought to himself. He was almost finished with all of his arm workouts when he snapped out of his reverie. He turned around and set his sights on the hanging punching bag located in the center his very large gym. He was about to approach it, but realized something. '_There is no music on! Dick, you're losing it.' _He walked over to the music player and found "Icky Thump by Th_e _White Stripes on his itouch. It began to play and he went over to the punching bag and began to hit it. Lightly at first, then as the introduction began to quicken, he punched harder.

_Yah-hee, icky thump  
Who'd-a thunk?  
Sittin' drunk  
On a wagon to Mexico_

_Her hair, what a chump  
And my head  
Got a bump  
When I hit it on the radio_

_Red-head señorita  
Lookin' dead  
Came to said,  
"I need a bed" en español_

_So I gave a drink of water  
I'm gonna sing around the collar  
Well, I don't need a microphone_

_[guitar solo]  
[keyboard solo]_

_Icky thump, with the lump  
In my throat  
Grab my coat  
And now it's reckon  
I was ready to go_

_Yeah, I swam beside the hair  
She had one white eye  
One blank stare  
Lookin' up, lyin' there_

_On a stand in her hair  
Was a candy cane  
Black rum, sugar cane  
Dry eye, somethin' strange!_

_La la, la la la la la la la la la laaa laaa laaa_

_[keyboard solo]_

_Well, Americans:  
What, nothin' better to do?  
Why don't you kick yourself out?  
You're an immigrant too._

_Who's usin' who?  
What should we do?  
Well you can't be a pimp  
And a prostitute too_

_Icky thump, handcuffed to a bunk  
Robbed blind  
Looked around  
And there was nobody else_

_Left alone  
I hit myself with a stone  
Went home  
And learned how to clean up after myself_

When the song came to an end, Richard was drenched in sweat. He turned off his itouch and exited the gym. '_Well Dick old boy, you need a shower. Great job, but of course, school calls.' _He thought with an eye roll. He went up to his room and went to his closet and looked through his huge collection of clothes to find an outfit for the upcoming school day. '_Hmm, something nice, but something that's not going to be too flashy. Ah! I know!' _he thought as he pulled out a navy blue Ralph Lauren long-sleeved polo and a pair of dark jeans. He jogged into the bathroom and turned the shower up to the highest temperature possible, disrobed, and got in. '_Ahhh, that's what I need. I can already feel my muscles relaxing.'_

Not too far away from Richard's mansion, Rachel was also up and about. She had gotten up at 5 A.M, but not to work out. She had gotten up to assist her grandmother and father in the tedious task of getting ready for the day. She got up and took a quick lukewarm shower and slipped on the first thing she saw, a pair of skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a long sleeved purple shirt. She walked out of her room to go wake her father and grandmother.

Rachel's father had gotten injured on the job five years after her mother died and couldn't work due to the severity of his injuries. He was in a wheelchair for the rest of his life and had to get help whenever he could. Rachel assisted him second to her grandmother. Her grandmother, Ora, was 85 years old. She still worked as a second grade teacher at the local private elementary school and needed to be at school by 7:40. Since she was 85, she needed to be assisted as well. She had a mild case of Rheumatoid Arthritis in her back, knees, and hands and needed Rachel. Not once did Rachel ever complain about assisting her relatives. She would bear every burden and would never show her emotions on her face.

After helping her father and grandmother, she went into her small kitchen and prepared a modest breakfast. They didn't have much, they never did, but she always did the best she could. This morning, she prepared scrambled eggs and wheat toast. '_Not the best breakfast, but it'll do the trick.' _She thought to herself. Her relatives we're already are the table, so she set everything out in front of them. They ate silently until her father, Billy, chimed in.

"Rachel, are you doing okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Dad. Why do you ask?" Rachel asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, you have hardly touched the delicious breakfast you prepared. And you haven't turned on the radio. You usually do, unless you're down that is." He said putting a hand on top of hers.

"I'm okay Dad. I promise, I'm just tired from work last night. I also had to come home and finish my homework, so I didn't get that much sleep. Let me go turn on some music right now." She said getting up and heading towards the radio. She found a country station. She wasn't that big of a fan of country music, but her two cohorts were. The song that was playing was Jesus Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood.

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It'd been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
she was going way too fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was so scared  
She threw her hands up in the air_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight_

_Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel_

_Oh I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh take it take it from me  
Oh_

"You should do like that nice girl did in her song Rachel. You do so much; we worry about you." Ora said with concern.

Raven looked at her grandmother's wise face and gave her a sad smile. "Honestly Grandma, I would, but right now, I can't. Not until I get into college. But can we please not talk about this right now? We can talk about it later."

"Of course baby. We're just worried is all." Billy said. "Oh! So tell me how last night went darlin'! I know that it was your one year anniversary at The Good Note. Did they give you anything?"

"I sang for the restaurant and they gave me a cake. It was really nice of them to do. But, I'll tell you all about it later, right now, Grandma, we need to go to school." Raven said with amusement in her voice. She always loved telling her grandmother it was time for them to go school.

"Oh, is it that time already? Well let me get my sweater and we can go!" he said getting up from the table.

"Way ahead of you Grandma! Your sweater and purse are already in the truck, so all we need is for you to get in and we can get the show on the road!" Rachel said with a smile. She helped her grandmother up and walked her to the door. She turned around right before she exited the house and said, "Bye Dad! I love you. Have a good day. I'll see you later." And with that, she left.

At that time, back at Richard's house, he was still getting ready. Since school didn't start until 8:30, he had time to sit on his computer and browse. As he was doing this, his little brother, Robert, entered his room. He tried to scare Richard, but since he was seven, it didn't work out so well. He made noise when he walked and just as he about to shout "boo", Richard turned around and snatched Robert into his arms.

"ARRRG! You thought that you could scare me did you? I'll show you!" Richard said throwing his brother on his bed playfully. He started to tickle him mercilessly. "Say uncle! Say it!"

"Okay! Uncle! Uncle! Hahahahahahahah! Dick, why do always catch me?" Robert said after the last of his laughs subsided.

"I'm just too good for you kiddo." Richard said with a smile. He lay down next to his brother and looked up at his ceiling.

"But, I thought I did a good job today! Hmmm, whatever. Someday I'll scare you, you just wait!" Robert said enthusiastically.

Richard laughed at his little brother's resolve and sat up. "Hey, shouldn't you be getting ready? It's almost time for school. You're not even dressed."

"Well Mom said that you'll take me to school today! So, what time should we leave?" Robert said.

Even though Richard had anger building up within him, he smiled down at his brother and said, "Go get dressed. I'll meet you down at breakfast in ten minutes. I'll even race you. If you win, I'll take you to that new pizza place that you've been talking about."

"Pizza Planet? Where the pizza is shaped like aliens and spaceships?" Robert asked.

"The very one. Now hurry up unless you want me to beat you!" Richard said and Robert promptly ran out of his room. Richard flopped back down on his bed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. It wasn't the fact that he had to take his little brother to school that bothered him, it was the fact that his parents didn't ask or notify him at all. He sighed and got up to get dressed. He put on his clothes and started to gel his hair, but he refrained from it today, leaving his hair to sweep across his forehead. He walked downstairs and into his kitchen and saw his brother already at the breakfast table.

"Ha Dick! I beat you! Pizza Planet for me tonight!" Robert exclaimed.

Richard gave his brother a once over and couldn't help but chuckle. His shoes were on the wrong feet and the buttons on his blazer were in the wrong holes. He walked over to him and bent down until he was on his level. "You sure did show me, didn't you?" he said as he started untying Robert's shoes to put them on the right feet.

"Dick! I'm not a little kid! I don't need your help!" Robert said trying to get him to stop fussing over him. He already put his shoes on the right feet and was pulling up his socks.

"I know you're not Rob, but just let me help you out this one time. Think of this as an unspoken punishment for me losing the race." Richard said. He started to fix his buttons. When he finished the task of making his brother look presentable, both of his parents walked into the kitchen and the atmosphere instantly turned tense and cold.

"Well good morning boys. I see that you're all ready for school." Their mother Martha said coolly.

"Yeah Mom! We raced to see who could get ready faster and I won!" Robert said triumphantly.

"Did you? Well good job. But, Richard, to lose to a seven year old?" John Grayson said, whispering the last part to only Richard. Richard looked up and openly scowled at his father.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go Rob. It's already 7:25." Richard said to his little brother. They both got up and walked to the door that led to the garage.

They had almost made it out of the house when Richard's father said, "Oh and Richard, when you come home, your mother and I have something to discuss with you." And with that, the boys exited their home.

Rachel, almost at the elementary school where her grandmother worked, was lost in thought about the previous night. '_Why did the "popular" kids of school HAVE to boy there when I sang? And why did they have to be in my section of all places. School is going to be interesting.' _ She parked in front of the school and let her grandmother out of her truck. "Have a good day at school Grandma. I'll see you later on after I get home from work, okay?"

"Alright dear. You have a good day at school yourself. I love you." Ora said lovingly. She got out of the truck and went inside.

At the same time, Richard was pulling up to the school. The car ride had been quiet and when Richard pulled to a stop n front of the school, Robert didn't get out. Richard looked at him and asked, "Hey kiddo, what's the matter? We're here."

Robert looked up at his older brother with sad eyes. "What's wrong with you Dick? You looked sad the whole car ride."

"I'm sorry Rob. I was just thinking. I didn't mean to worry you, but you don't worry about me okay? You just worry about all the pizza that you're going to eat tonight. Pizza Planet remember?"

"Oh yeah! I'm so excited! I'm going to get a pizza shaped like Jupiter!" Robert said with newfound enthusiasm.

Richard chuckled and said, "Alright, whatever you want. But promise me that you'll leave all the worrying to your big brother, okay?" He held out his pinky.

"Promise!" Robert linked pinkies with his brother, sealing the promise. Robert grabbed his bag and jumped out of the car and ran inside the school. He stopped and turned around and waved at his brother. Richard waved back and started to pull away.

Rachel watched as her grandmother slowly went inside the school . '_She can't do this for much longer. She's getting slower and slower.' _Rachel thought sadly. She started to pull away.

Both teens refrained from seeing the other pulling away from the curb going opposite directions. Both teens slammed on breaks and barely missed each other. They shot each other dirty looks and diverted away from each other, not having an inkling that their paths would soon cross and go straight into a collision course.

Well what do you guys think? Read and review! But, before that, I'll just let you guys know that I don't own anything.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the third installment of my lovely story. Ahahahaha. You know, I've been starting to do the ahahah thing a lot one stories, texts, etc. but I don't even laugh like that. Hmmm, whatever, ya'll really don't care. Ahahahaha. But just to refreshment your memories, here's a disclaimer.

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING THAT I'M GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT. (Except for my plot line of course. :D)

When Richard pulled up to school, he faced his normal routine. He got out of his car, he got stared at by the underclass girls, and he walked inside and found his friends. "Hey guys. What's up?" Richard said setting down his book bag.

"Hey Dick, how's it going? As you can see, Gar didn't do his calculus homework…again." Victor said shaking Richard's hand. Gar looked up at the both of them at the mention of his name, gave both of them a mean look, and went back to his homework.

"When will you learn to do your homework at home Gar?" Richard asked him, shaking his head.

"When you learn to stop riding my dick, Dick. Hey! That's a great play on words, or something." Gar said laughing at his own joke. Both of his counterparts rolled their eyes and laughed at their goofy friend.

"So anyway, idiot aside, how did you enjoy The Good Note? I thought it was pretty chill. That Rachel girl is a really good singer. Nice voice." Victor said.

"Well the food was great and the entertainment was good like you said. She can really sing, but I wish Kori wasn't there. She always puts a damper of things with her attitude." Richard said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But speak of the devil, here she comes."

"Hey Dick! How are you?" Kori said with enthusiasm.

"Hello Kori. I'm alright. How are you?" Richard said with lackluster.

"Oh I'm great! I-"

"Hello to you too Kori." Victor said interrupting her train of thought.

"Oh! I was totally about to say hello to you Vicky! I was going to make it personal!" Kori said with a slight attitude in her voice.

"Sure you were sweetheart. And don't call me Vicky." Victor said with the upmost seriousness. Victor saw past Kori's fake façade. He was a very wise soul, despite his years. He has never trusted Kori.

"Anyway! I'm just here to tell you that I had a great time with you guys last night, but I personally am not a fan of The Good Note. It was kind of lame." Kori said.

"Really? We were just talking about it and we really liked it. We actually want to go back tomorrow night." Richard said.

"Well, you know, when I think about it, I liked the food a lot. I think I can get over it for another trip." Kori said, back tracking her previous statement.

"Actually, we were planning a guy's night. You know Liam Neison movies, dinner, more action movies. Working on our cars, I don't think you'll enjoy our company." Victor interjected.

Garfield looked up from his homework and said, "We were? Where was I when this whole exchange went down?"

"Calculusland. Now shut up and finish. The bell's about to ring." Victor said.

"Well you know Victor, I like Liam-" Kori starting to say. The bell rang before she could finish her statement.

"Shit! Man, I'm not even through with my homework!" Garfield said.

"Well Gar, this will teach you to do your homework…at home." Richard said helping his best friend up, totally forgetting about Kori. The three boys walk towards their first class and left Kori, mouth agape, by herself.

Raven got to school just as the bell rang. Her and Sophie looked for a parking space and finally settled for a parking space in the "accredited" popular section. Both girls got out of the truck and ran inside and to their classrooms before the bell rang. First period for Rachel, orchestra, was the only solace in the entire school day. She could let out pent up emotions. It was a free day from full rehearsal, but Rachel still wanted to play. She gathered her instrument and music and went into the nearest available practice room. After tuning carefully, she began the drag her bow across the strings, beginning her piece. As she played the notes and felt the swells of volume and tempo that Beethoven put in his work _Romance in F major, _Rachel instantly felt at ease with the world. As the last diminuendo was played, the high C made her feel relaxed and happy. She ended the piece, stretched, and began to play her favorite piece of all, Bach's _Chaconne in D minor. _As she got to the where the piece started its major cadence, Rachel completely forgot about all of her problems. Throughout this short passage, from the seemingly angelic phrases to the climax of the song, Rachel felt every emotion Bach must have while writing this brilliant work.

Just as she finished the last chord, the bell rang, signaling the end of the period. She packed up her belongings and went to her next class. That class went off without any problems, much to Rachel's surprise. _'Maybe this will be a great day after all,' _she thought as she walked into the cafeteria for her lunch period. She brought her lunch that day, so she headed straight for an empty table. She waited for Sophie to arrive patiently, but after five minutes alone, she checked her phone, looking for a sign of where her best friend would be. She opened her phone and there was a new text from her. It read, "_Sorry Rae! I have to study for a killer calculus test for next period! Hope you won't be too lonely. __" _Rachel sighed and thought, '_Awesome job Soph." _So there sat Rachel, by herself in the cafeteria surrounded by so many people, but feeling so alone. She didn't mind being alone, but today was different. She didn't understand why, but something was about to happen and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to know what it was. She continued to eat her lunch, thinking that everyone was ignoring her, but unbeknownst to her, there was an entire table across the cafeteria watching her every move.

"She's so depressing. I can barely stand it." Kori said while munching on a celery stick. She rolled her eyes at the non-suspecting girl and went back to her lunch.

"She really is. Whatever, she's still hot. I'm digging the whole pale, goth look. Maybe I should go talk to her." Garfield said.

"Yeah and have her reject you again. Go right ahead, it'll be a great laugh." Richard said, taking a bite of a peanut butter sandwich.

"Oh, well then why don't you talk to her?" Garfield said defensively.

"Umm, no thanks. She's not my type." Richard said.

"Oh really? What is your type Dick?" Kori said seductively.

"Anyway, let's stop talking about this girl. She's not bothering any of us." Victor said, clearly ignoring the comment Kori made.

"No dude, if Dick has jokes, let's hear them." Garfield said.

"I don't have jokes, but I just speak the truth," Richard said setting down his sandwich, knowing something big was about to happen.

"Oh really? Well, I'm pretty sure that I could get that girl to fall for me a million years before she does you."

"Now who's the one that has jokes? That's ridiculous. She wouldn't give you the time of day." Richard spat out.

"Guys, seriously, calm down. Gar, stop egging him on, he's just going to get even more heated. Just leave it, and that girl alone." Victor said quickly, trying to diffuse the situation.

"You're completely right Vic. I'm not going to go after her." Garfield said, a mischievous smile spreading on his face all the while.

"Good. You can spare that girl," Richard said sipping at his milk.

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not going to go after her, but you are."

Richard almost spit his milk out on the table at that. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Let's bet. Put your money where your mouth is."

"Hmm, alright. What are the terms?"

"Woah guys! Hold up. Back up a little!" Victor said, but quickly realized he was being ignored.

"I bet that you can't get her to sleep with you in…60 days. So by the end of January, you get in her pants or you'll have to pay me ad Victor one hundred bucks each. And if you win, then me and him will pay you one hundred bucks each."

"I'm not a part of this! I refuse!" Victor said, but was completely ignored again.

"You've got yourself a deal my friend." Richard said shaking Garfield's hand.

"It's a perfect opportunity to start early, she's all alone." Garfield said mischievously.

"Alright, here I go. It'll be easy." Richard said getting up, gathering his belongings, and throwing away his trash.

When he started to make his way over to Rachel Victor said, "Gar, this is fucked up and you know it."

"Yeah well, he agreed to it. And besides, by the looks of it, we'll totally win." Both boys looked at the direction where their friend was standing.

"Hi. What's going on?" Richard said when he made his way over to Rachel.

She looked up from her book, gave him a once over, and continued reading.

'_Well that's not what I expected to happen.' _Richard thought, but recomposed himself. "I'm Richard. What's your name?" He said holding out his hand.

"Generally when people ignore you, they don't want to be bothered." Rachel said coldly.

"Well, why are you ignoring me? I'm just trying to be nice. And besides, you're talking to me now." Richard said, dropping his hand, all the while his temper flaring.

"I'm choosing to stop ignoring you because you obviously don't understand the concept of someone wanting to be left alone. At any rate, I don't need you to be nice to me. So why don't you just go back to your lunch table and leave me alone," Rachel said calmly, still keeping her emotions under control.

"You looked lonely, I tried to come over and relieve you of loneliness, and you just act like a complete bitch unprovoked. How nice," Richard said to her, slightly raising his voice.

"There is no need for name calling Richard. But if you insist on not leaving me alone, then I'll do you a favor and leave myself," she said, gathering her belongings. She got up and started walking away.

"Wait, look, I'm sorry. I-"

"Don't bother okay? Just stop," she said, not turning around. She continued walking and went through the double doors, exiting the cafeteria.

Richard sighed and rubbed a frustrated hand through his gel free hair. '_Well, that went well.' _He started to walk back towards his lunch table, but turned around as soon as he saw Garfield laughing at his failed attempt. He walked out of the cafeteria, trying his hardest not to think of the girl that wanted nothing to do with him.

Well! That's the 3rd chapter. I want reviews, so review review review, or else I'll never update again! muwAHAHAH. I'm just kidding, but seriously, review my lovelies. forever yours, .


	5. Chapter 4

Well it's nice to know that my story is liked! Thank you guys so much for putting up for my madness and reading this story. Haha. Well, lets get the show on the road!

After the run in with Richard, Rachel went to the library to look for Sophie. _'She'll get a total kick out of this.' _ She entered the library and her eyes went straight to her best friend. She was an eclectic person, and that was true when it came to her clothing as well. This particular day, she was wearing a long, yellow skirt with a black turtle neck. Her hair was up in pigtails with yellow ribbons that matched her skirt. Rachel headed over to her friend's table and sat down in exasperation.

"Well, hello to you too Rach." Sophie said closing her calculus book.

"Sophie, you missed so much at lunch. You won't believe what happened to me just now. It's ridiculous.' Rachel said quietly.

"Oh man, what happened? This sounds juicy!" Sophie said leaning forward in her seat.

"Well, I was just sitting there and then all of a sudden Richard Grayson comes up to me, totally unannounced. I really didn't want to talk to him, but he-"

"Oh my GOD! He talked to you? Rachel, that is huge!" Sophie practically screamed, causing the librarian to shush them.

"How is this huge?" Rachel said, utterly confused by Sophie's outburst.

"Well, Dick is hot. Really hot." Sophie said matter of factly.

"Well, the fact that he's good looking to you is not answering the question." Rachel said, rubbing her pinching the bridge of her nose. She looked at her best friend and saw an evil grin appear on her face. "What is that look for? It's creeping me out."

"I just came up with the best plan ever. It's perfect." Sophie said rubbing her hands together.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Well Rachel, for whatever reason, Dick Grayson chose to talk to you. The word is that if he fails at something, he'll keep trying at it until he achieves it. Do you know what that means?"

"Not at all actually."

Sophie slapped a hand to her forehead and said, "Rachel! We can get him and the other popular kids where it hurts! Their egos! You make friends with Richard and the other popular kids and get them to be your friend, then WHAM!", she said while slapping her hand down on the table, "you'll gather all of the secrets that you will inevitably learn about them and spread them around school. It's pure brilliance!" Sophie then started laughing maniacally, which earned a silencing from the librarian.

"But Soph, that's just way too much. I mean, hypothetically, if I did do this, how will I find out any secrets? I don't want to get to know those people. They just seem so fake." Rachel said running a hand through her dark hair.

"Oh, come on Rachel! You just have to! This is an awesome opportunity. And as far as infiltrating, you;ll figure it out. You're a social butterfly!"

"Umm, is that a joke-"

"Okay, so it's settled! Operation Obliterate the Popular Kids is underway!" Sophie said sticking out her hand to Rachel, which Rachel grabbed hesitantly. This was certainly going to be interesting.

After school, the all the students of Jump City High scrambled to the parking lot to get in their cars and leave the dreaded place where they are required by law to attend. This was no different to either Rachel or Richard. It probably applied more since they were both seniors. As everyone walked to their respective cars, Rachel noticed that everyone was surrounding one spot. _'Probably just some underclassman fighting or something.'_ She thought until she realized that as she approached the mob, she was getting closer and closer to where she parked. _'Oh God, please don't let something be wrong with my car. Please!' _No such luck however. She made her way through the crowd and saw that her truck had been vandalized. In big yellow letters the words on the truck were 'Freaks Can't Park Here!.' She froze as she read the letters on her truck. '_Why would someone do this?_'

"Okay people, it's time to leave, go ahead and go to your cars and drive away." A familiar voice said to the mob of laughing students. Surprisingly, when Rachel turned around to look at them, they began to scatter. She looked over the source of the voice and was shocked to see Richard Grayson. "Hey, are you okay?"

Rachel just stared up at the boy that helped her. She tried to muster up words, but she couldn't So she did all that she could manage to do. She lowered her head to break the eye contact and started crying. (A/N: I knowww, OOC, but bare with me.)

Richard, instantly feeling awkward, went over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Umm, it's alright. I'm not quite sure who did this, but they won't get away with it. Can you just stop crying?"

Rachel looked at him with tear brimmed eyes and said, "Why are you here? Why do you care?"

"Well, for one thing, you parked right next to me and I care because this is just an awful thing to do to someone." Richard said with a sad smile.

Rachel sighed and said, "Look, I'm really sorry. I've been really stressed and this whole situation didn't help. I'm sorry for crying like I did, I must have looked like a huge freak."

"Haha, no. You're fine, but hey it's alright. But, I have to go. Are you going to be alright? Where's your friend…" Richard trailed off expecting her to finish his sentence.

"Sophie, and she has something to do, so I'm heading out by myself. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This is just bread and butter." Rachel finished, fishing out her keys.

"Bread and butter? What-"

"Look, I have to leave alright, but thank you," she said heading to the driver side of the truck, "Oh, and I'm sorry about lunch. I was just in a bad mood…" she said trailing off.

"Hey, it's cool. Everyone has bad moods every once and a while. So, I'll see you around." Richard said opening his door.

"Yeah, see you around." Rachel said getting into her truck. Both teens fastened their seat beats and left the parking lot thinking to themselves, _'Well, that was easier than I thought it would be.'_ Very easy indeed.

Richard arrived home from school to see both of his parents sitting at the table, which was a strange occurrence since they usually come home around seven every day. He entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator to grab a snack. He opened the door and fortunately it blocked his view of their faces. He cringed when they spoke to him. "Richard, we need to speak with you."

He got his snack and closed the door, "Okay, about what?" He said coolly.

"Just come here and sit down with us." His father said to him. Richard did as he was told. "So Richard, remind us again to where you applied to."

Richard stared at his parents curiously and said, "Well, I applied to Stanford, Duke, Oregon, and USC, but I feel like you know that."

"Yes, we do."

"Alright, well where is this going?"

"Well, you obviously haven't been focusing on getting in. Have you called and ask if the reviewed your application?"

"No…why would I do that? It not even time to get the acceptance letters. I'm just waiting for them to send me their decisions." Richard said, starting to get angry.

"Well, that's not the way to get into college Richard. We both should know. We've been there and done that many times over! We both have our-"

"Doctorates. Yeah, I know, but you know, I'm not going to bother them since I only sent in my applications two weeks ago."

"Good job son. Isn't it lovely darling? Our first born isn't going to go to college because he's lazy. We must be so proud." Richard's father said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to leave before I am subject to more verbal abuse. " Richard said getting up and leaving the kitchen. He ran up to his room and flopped on his bed. He turned his head and turned on his iPod and let it go on shuffle. Then one of his favorite songs came on, Everlong by Red Hot Chili Peppers. It always seemed to make him feel better. As he was listening, he was lulled into a deep sleep.

Well that's it! I'll write soon. Maybe. It depends on if I get reviews and when I have time in between being a cool college girl. So keep on your toes! Byebye lovers!


	6. Chapter 5

Hello all! Well I'm updating so soon because I'm on break, but you know whatever. So this is just going to be a nice little chapter to keep the story flowing. So don't you even try to complain! And this time, I'll promise to read over my chapter, because I notice that I may suck it up a little. Hehehe. Well anyway, here you go! Oh! And before I forget, I hope everyone enjoyed their respective holidays and had a fantastic new year. I know I did. ;) and with any further delay, chapter 5!

* * *

It was around six thirty in the evening in Jump City. All around the city, families were starting to sit around the dinner table to begin dinner with one another and share stories about how their days went. In one specific household, however, this was not the case. The Grayson household wasn't gathering in the kitchen and setting up for the family dinner. The members of the Grayson family were completely separated. The mother was in her home office and the father in his, the youngest in his own little domain, and the eldest in his dwelling. The eldest Grayson was fast asleep, dreaming of the conversation that transpired between him and his parents earlier. He also dreamed of a better time, when the family was happy and actually wanted to be with each other.

He was jarred from his dreams by little hands shaking his body. "Dick, wake up! Come on, it's time to go!" Robert cried to his big brother. Richard hesitantly opened one of his eyes to look at him. He saw that he had changed out of his school clothing and was now in jeans and a long sleeved t-shirt. "You're awake! Good. Now, it's time to go!" Robert said, starting to shake him again.

"Alright, alright! I'm up! But, what are you talking about? It's time to go where?" Richard said sitting in his bed.

"Don't tell me you forgot! Pizza Planet! You promised to take me remember?" Robert said, looking up at Richard with sad eyes. Robert knew that this look could get Richard to do absolutely anything for him and he used it often.

"Of course I didn't forget! I was just resting up for it. So just give me ten minutes to get ready and were out of here. Deal?" Richard said finally standing up. He looked down at his brother expectantly and Robert eagerly nodded and zipped out of the room. Richard went over to his closet and pulled out the first thing he saw, a gray pullover sweater and dark jeans. He pulled them on quickly and suddenly took notice to the song that was playing on his iPod. 'Just Haven't Met You Yet' by Micheal Buble came through the speakers and it made him feel at peace. He went over to the electronic device and turned it off, grabbed his coat, and went to go fetch his brother for a night of pizza.

* * *

"Order up! Rachel, let's go!" The fat cook yelled to Rachel, signaling her to come get the food out to the customers, or else. She scurried over to the window, grabbed the food, and went over to the table it was meant for. '_It's not the most glamorous job in the world, but hey, it pays the bills.' _Rachel thought to herself as she was walked back into the kitchen area. This particular night Pizza Planet, another job of Rachel's was slammed. It was dinnertime, so it only made sense for there to be a rush. Unfortunately, it was an unexpected rush, so there weren't many workers in tonight, which meant that Rachel had to pick up the extra slack. '_Why is it that we get slammed today of all days?' _She thought as she rushed a pizza to a table of hungry customers. She then went to a table where a little league baseball team wreaked havoc on and of course, it was her responsibility to clean it up. As she was cleaning, an avalanche of pizza and plates occurred and landed directly on her. Rachel let out a quiet shriek of annoyance and thought, _'Can this day get any worse? I mean seriously, what else do you have for me?' _

As soon as she said that, however, the doors of Pizza Planet opened to reveal the last person she expected or wanted to see in this condition. Richard Grayson walked into the restaurant with a miniature version of him and sat down at a table that was of course in her section. She looked towards the sky with an exasperated look and begrudgingly walked over. "Hey, welcome to Pizza Planet. Can I get your drink orders please?" Rachel deadpanned.

Richard looked up at her and smiled before saying, "Well, hello there. Are you stalking me?"

"Of course not! I work here, so I think that means that you're stalking me. Drink orders?" Rachel said.

"Haha, well I guess you have a point there, but-"

"I want a Coke! Can I have a Coke Dick?" Robert interjected.

"Yeah, Rob. That's fine. So anyway,-"

"Yay! Well I want a pizza shaped like Jupiter okay? You know the one with the HUGE red spot? That's the one I want!" Robert said excitedly to Rachel.

"Alrighty, that sounds-"

"Great! Okay Dick, I'm going to go play while you and your friend talk! I'll be over there if you need me. So come get me when the food gets here!" Robert said running away from the two stunned teenagers.

"Well he's a bundle of energy, isn't he?" Rachel said after a very pregnant pause between the two.

Richard looked at her and chuckled, saying, "You have no idea. I have to live with him. His name is Robert by the way."

"Robert, well your parents sure like the "R" names don't they?" Rachel said. Richard laughed awkwardly and nodded. Rachel noticed the sudden tension and said, "Umm, well, I'll get this in for you and it'll be right out." She turned to walk away, but was called back by Richard.

"Wait a second. So my brother called us friends, and I would like to be. I know this is sudden, but hey, I'm spontaneous." Richard said with a nervous edge to his voice that wasn't normally there. He brushed it off and continued. "And I have an idea. Why don't we start over from scratch? We'll just meet one another again. How does that sound?"

Rachel looked at him suspiciously and relented. She put a small smile on her face and nodded softly. "Alright, that sounds good."

"Great, well my name is Richard Grayson, but my friends call me Dick," he said as he stuck his hand out to her.

She grabbed his hand and shook it, saying, "It's good to meet you. My name is Rachel Roth and I'm probably never ever going to call you Dick." They both spared a small laugh and Rachel went to put in the two boys' order, both teens thinking of the friendship that was just made.

* * *

YAYAYAY! So, I tried to make the 'Just Haven't Met You Yet' reference get in there, so hope you got it! I'll post it soooon. Maybe. Byebye lovers! ;)


End file.
